Original Song
Original Song is the sixteenth episode of the second season, and the thirty-eighth episode of Glee. It aired on March 15, 2011 as the Regionals Episode. Recap singing 'Misery'.]] The Dalton Academy Warblers rehearse a high-energy rendition of Maroon 5's 'Misery' but Kurt is feeling that Blaine is getting all of the group's solo attention, saying, "Sometimes I feel like we're 'Blaine and the Pips.'" Meanwhile, Rachel unveils her original composition for Finn, culled from her personal pain: 'Only Child', in which she laments that her dads never gave her another sibling. Finn admits that it's better than her 'My Headband' tune but suggests that she's not really tapping true emotions, only acting them out - she needs to search deep inside herself to find what to write about. desires to become prom queen.]] Quinn continues her mission to re-establish her relationship with Finn, but continues to seem driven by her burning desire to become prom queen. She worries that the allure of Rachel's talent may cause her to lose Finn, and she plots to make her play perfectly with the old maxim "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer", by becoming Rachel's new best friend. singing Blackbird with the Warblers.]] Under Kurt's guardianship, the Warbler's canary mascot, Pavarotti, suddenly dies. Distraught, Kurt sings The Beatles' 'Blackbird' in tribute as the Warblers join in. Whilst singing along Blaine starts to view Kurt in a different light so much so that he stops singing and just looks on directly at Kurt with a sweet smile. Will informs the glee club that their plan to perform My Chemical Romance's 'Sing' at Regionals has been shut down. The band has sent them a cease-and-desist letter, thanks to Sue's scheming: she met the drummer at a drum circle years earlier "and had a brief affair", then she told him a scam story of Will's "long-running legal battle with PETA". Because she blames him for the loss of her Cheerios, she warns Will to consider her act "the first salvo in World War Sue". When Quinn backs Rachel's suggestion to perform an original song and offers to help her write one, Will agrees to the plan. Santana is still hurting from being rejected by Brittany and plans to write her own heterosexual love song about Sam to present to the glee club. Noticing the friction between them, Sue reminds them of their betrayal and that she plays dirty. When they open their lockers, dirt spills out all over them. Brittany in disbelief says "I don't even remember putting that in there." Blaine steps up and tells the Warblers that he's tired of leading every song and thinks their current performance formula will lead them to a defeat against New Directions - that they need to show more talent diversity. He proposes to add a duo lead at Regionals, specifically with Kurt. The Warblers concede. singing Trouty Mouth to Sam.]] Santana unveils the song she's co-written with Tina for the glee club, a saucy ode to Sam called 'Trouty Mouth' but Sam objects to all the joke-y references to his mouth and Will thinks it lacks the epic feel needed for Regionals. Puck also tries out his own song, written in honor of Lauren: 'Big Ass Heart'. Mr Schuester says it's a contender but not quite there yet...shot down! singing Big Ass Heart to Lauren.]] Quinn wants Finn to help her launch their campaign for prom king and queen, but he wants to now put it off until after Nationals in deference to Rachel's fragile emotions. Quinn's reaction scares him into agreeing to kick off their campaign after Regionals - all the while, Rachel is eaves dropping. As Kurt decorates Pavarotti's casket, Blaine asks him to help practice the song he's chosen for their duet: 'Candles' by Hey Monday. He wants something a little more emotional than his usual Top 40 choices. Blaine admits that he had a surprise revelation after being moved whilst listening to Kurt sing 'Blackbird'. He's realized what his feelings for Kurt are (love) and he confesses that the duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with him. As Blaine kisses Kurt, Kurt is dumbfounded - and thrilled. They break for air, blush and then kiss again with more passion. singing Hell To The No.]] Mercedes unleashes her original song 'Hell to the No', which everyone loves, but Will's not sure it's quite Regionals material. Pointing out that the greatest songs address some kind of personal pain, Will encourages the students to tap a great hurt for their tune, and the students realize that Sue Sylvester has been the source of their greatest torment. When Finn says that Sue's torture tactics hurt at first but ultimately make you want to win, Will thinks they may have just discovered their original song entitled 'Loser Like Me'. The day for Regionals arrives. Sue tells Will that she chose Aural Intensity’s set list with the judges in mind. They are: Rod Remington, Sue’s anchorman ex; Tammy Jean Alberston, a recent Tea Party candidate and Twitterer (Kathy Griffin) read Sarah Palin-esque; and Sister Mary Constance, a former exotic dancer turned nun (Loretta Devine). 's performance.]] Aural Intensity’s opening number is the overly peppy 'Jesus is A Friend of Mine' as an obvious ploy to get the judges' favor. Next up are the Warblers. Kurt is nervous about performing in front of a competition audience for the first time and Blaine finds this adorable "you're adorable". They open with Kurt and Blaine’s duet, 'Candles' from Hey Monday. Blaine and Kurt are obviously singing the song to each other. Blaine follows up with 'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk and the audience responds enthusiastically, especially the New Directions. At the end of the song Kurt rushes up to Blaine in a hug. The Warblers are all smiles after what they think is a winning performance. Finn sees Rachel before she goes on stage to sing her solo, where he wishes her good luck. She says that last time they were here he told her he loved her. Finn instead repiles that her song is really good and Rachel continues on to sing her solo 'Get It Right', a song reflecting on the past failures in her relationship with Finn and expressing her deep desire to reconcile with him. Rachel looks over to Finn during the number, Finn smiles while Quinn looks on with concern. The finale is 'Loser Like Me', sung by New Directions and dedicated to the underdogs of high school. It ends with New Directions throwing slushies filled with red confetti at the audience. Finn and Rachel share a hug at the end of 'Loser Like Me' and Quinn looks on disheartened. The judges confer. Tammy Jean, the blatant and shallow Sarah Palin/Christine O'Donnel stereotype, is a bit concerned at Dalton Academy (because she believes that being gay is not okay, it isn't a legitimate lifestyle choice or even in the Constitution) "boys shouldn't do a duet". Sister Mary Constance on the other hand says that she is quite liberal for a nun, in fact she just joined so she had a place to live to keep away from the pole. She really enjoyed the Warblers' duet but does ask "is it a gay school or just a school that appears gay?" Rod Remington interjects with his own thoughts about gay rights. Tammy Jean liked the song about Jesus and believes Aural Intensity should win but Sister Mary Constance felt it was cheap pandering, something she didn't even like when she was a stripper. Tammy Jean did not like 'Loser Like Me' because after her recent election loss, she did not sing about being a loser, she twittered that Obama is a terrorist. Sister Mary Constance "Oh no you didn't" s and just as the arguing is about to fire up, Rod Remington pushes them to vote instead. A drunken governor’s wife later announces that New Directions is the winner. The team celebrate while Kurt and Blaine look on disappointed, but conceding. Sue sucker punches the governor’s wife to the floor in a rage, shocking the performers and audience alike. Kurt and Blaine bury Pavarotti in a bedazzled coffin. Blaine asks if it reminds Kurt of his mom’s funeral, and Kurt confesses that it does but the casket was bigger. Kurt also says he is disappointed over their loss, that he really wanted to win. Blaine says "You did win. So did I." After Kurt gives him a questioning look, he says, "We got each other out of all this. And that beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?" Blaine, smiling, offers his hand to Kurt. Kurt smiles and they walk away together under the tree, hand in hand. In the glee room, Mr. Schuester presents a MVP award to Rachel, who looks genuinely surprised and touched. Rachel gives a heartfelt thank-you speech, first praising & admiring the song that the others wrote 'Loser Like Me' and sincerely thanking them for taking a risk with true team effort. The others rush up to her and embrace in a big group hug. Controversy In the Philippines, the kiss scene between Blaine and Kurt has been censored. Solar Entertainment, which broadcasts Glee in the Philippines, chose to censor this scene. This prompted a petition demanding a re-run of the episode with the scene. Source While waiting for new episodes, the episode had a rerun with the kiss scene shown but slightly reduced. Songs *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Sung by Blaine and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Only Child' by Glee. Sung by Rachel. *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Sung by Kurt and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Trouty Mouth' by Glee. Sung by Butchoy. *'Big Ass Heart' by Glee. Sung by Puck. *'Hell To The No' by Glee. Sung by Mercedes with Tina, Brittany, Lauren and Santana *'Jesus is A Friend of Mine' by'' Sonseed''. Sung by Aural Intensity. *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt, Blaine, and Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Get It Right' by Glee''. Sung by Rachel with Brittany, Tina and New Directions Girls *'Loser Like Me' by Glee. Sung by New Directions. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast ''' *Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *'Bill A. Jones' as Rod Remington '''Guest Stars' *'Kathy Griffin' as Tammy Jean Albertson *'''Loretta Devine '''as Sr. Mary Constance Footnotes Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300px|Clip from Original Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes